Living with a 30 Rock Bet
by shiploirlas
Summary: Tina Fey and Jack McBrayer get involved into a bet that Amy Poehler created to prove that fans are stalkers after they meet a nice fan girl called Candice Wanderson.
1. Chapter 1

**Candice's POV**

I woke up in an beautiful morning, it was a sunny day on Las Vegas, I was watching 30 Rock my favorite show of all time while I was dressing up for school and I called my best friend Ariana to pick me up for school, "Hi Candy, ready for the first day of school?" Ariana said hugging me, "Yeah, I'm excited", I said while we enter to the car and drive the way to school.

We arrive to our new school, it was full of handsome men with sassy women, I was nervous because those people are wealthy except me, that I'm normal, and they gonna do bullying to me, Ariana was excited because she needs a new boyfriend since she broke up with Fred Anton on summer vacation, so I help her find her true love.

"Do you think that guy is handsome?" Ariana said, "No I don't think so, he looks like he has fake biceps" I said honestly, "Yeah, he has fake biceps" Ariana said laughing, so I decide to find a man for my friend, in which an blonde guy sit in front of us, his name was Cody and began to chat with us because he was a normal person like me.

"I hate wealthy people because they think they are cool and that normal people are not cool, anyway, you guys are new so I want to say welcome to Vegas High School" Cody said, "Thanks pretty" Ariana said flirting with him, "You're welcome" Cody said with an awkward look, "Don't worry, she wants to find boyfriend" I said to him, "Okay, I don't mind" Cody said, we started to talk to know us better until I said the most obiously question, "Do you like to watch a show called 30 Rock?", in which I screw it, "Yeah, that show is amazing, too bad that it ended" Cody said, "I know right? I cried everytime on the series finale because they were saying farewell" I said sadly, "Me too, it was sad" Ariana said lying, "Have you watch it at least?" I said to Ariana, "No actually" Ariana said, "I'll show you" I said showing her the last episode of 30 Rock in my iPad, me and Cody were watching with her too, it was so intense that part, Ariana and Cody were driving tears right now, while I stay strong because I watch that episode a million times, so we cried together, until the bell rings and it was time for class.

After school, me, Ariana and Cody began to eat on the food court of the center of the city, I ate on Wendy's while Ariana and Cody ate on Subway, we laugh and chat, until a wealthy rich girl came and she started to make fun of us, her name was Melanie, and she was a bad girl.

"Are you guys from our high school? Because I thought you guys were from a tiny town!" Melanie said laughing, "At least our life is real, not like yours" Ariana said fighting back, "At least I can buy everything I see while you have need to get a boring job to be like me" Melanie talked back, I convince my bestie to stop, so I went to Melanie and I talked like a good person I am, "Hello, my name is Candice" I said introducing me, "Your name sounds like bitchy normal person" Melanie said laughing, "Excuse me?" I said confused, "Don't call my friend bitchy" Ariana said angrily, "Okay, I was wrong, she has a slutty name" Melanie replied, "That's it!" Ariana said tackling Melanie and they started a fight, while me and Cody were breaking apart the girls, Melanie bust us with the manager of the food court and they kick us out of there, "I knew they were doing us bullying" I said angrily, "I know, I hate that bitch so much" Ariana said with an anger, "Just let's go now" Cody said, and we leave to our house.

When I arrived to my house, I was still watching 30 Rock to keep my problems and the incident away, but then something I thought about this is that me and my friends were look alike like the main characters of the show with the same personalities: I look like Liz Lemon with Kenneth Parcell's personality, Ariana looks like Jenna Maroney with Tracy Jordan's personality, Cody looks like Kenneth Parcell with Jack Donaghy's personality, and even Melanie looks like Liz Lemon too with Jenna Maroney's personality, I was surprised about this until I got a call from Zedd, my cousin from New York, who I hasn't seen him since I moved to Las Vegas, so we began to chat.

"Hey, Zedd, how's it going there? How's it's school going?" I said excited, "Good, the city is amazing and I'm have a A+ on my test", Zedd said, "Cool, congratulations" I said happily, "I need to tell you something, remember when you went there 4 years ago and you loved to watch 30 Rock live on the Rockefeller Center and we always go there?" Zedd said, "Yeah, that show always makes me happy" I said with memories in my head, "Guess what? they are making an reunion on SNL and then we can go to the after-party on Saturday" Zedd said smiling, "Really? That's awesome, I haven't seen them together since that Jimmy Fallon show" I said with excitement, "I know, we need to go there now, I bought tickets for you and me to the show, if you want to invite someone, just tell me to buy it right now because they're almost to sold out" Zedd said, "Okay, I'll text Ariana and Cody if they want to go", I said taking my phone to text Ariana and Cody, I send the text and they replied with a big yes in a minute, "I think they said yes Zedd" I said, "Okay, I'm buying another 2 right now" Zedd said clicking the buttons of the laptop, "Done, now your friends can come too" Zedd said, "Yay, I'm excited now" I said with excitement, "Okay, remember to take the plane to New York on that day, tell your friends to arrive on time that day" Zedd said with a reminder, "Okay, I will" I said, "I need to hang up now, I have to do homework now, see ya on Saturday" Zedd said saying goodbye, "Okay, see ya, I can't wait to be Saturday" I said with excitement, "Me too" Zedd said, I hang up while I scream jumping on my bed.

 _A week later_

Me, Ariana and Cody arrived to New York, we stayed on the airport because Zedd was about to pick us up to the apartment, so we waited outside with the luggage, until he send me a text about to take the Metro, because there was so many traffic on the city and he can't arrive on time, so we took the Metro to arrived to his apartment that is on the center of the city, it was fun actually because we don't know where was the apartment and we went round and round on the train, until we arrived to the right station, and we arrived to his apartment and we say hello to Zedd.

"Hey Candy, how are you?" Zedd said hi to me, "Hi Zedd, it's nice to see you again and your friends" I said, "Is this your apartment? It's too big" Ariana and Cody said surprised, "Yeah, I can even make a wild party up here" Zedd said, "We like your cousin now" Ariana said, "Let me show you guys where are you going to sleep, Cody sleeps in this blue room, and for the girls, you are gonna share the other room, it was Candy's room when she always came here" Zedd said, "Why is the room green and pink?" Ariana questioned, "Because I love green and pink, they are my favorite colors" I said to her, "Oh, okay" Ariana said, "Leave your luggage now, we're going to eat on Olive Garden now" Zedd said, "I love Olive Garden, yay" Ariana said with excitement, so we leave the apartment and we take the Metro to Times Square.

After lunch, we were outside the city taking pictures and memories, but Cody wanted to go to Central Park Zoo, so we went there and see the animals, then me and Ariana started shopping on the 5th avenue while the boys were carrying our shopping bags, the day goes fast and it was dark now, so we arrived to the Rockefeller Center to see the 30 Rock cast on SNL, so we enter there and we sit on the first line of the crowd.

"I'm excited to see the cast again" I said with excitement, "Me too, we're having a heart attack now Candy" Ariana said, "Prepare because this is going to be the best night of our lives" Zedd said, "Of course it is" Cody said, we waited 15 minutes to start the show, until the cameras went on, the show has started.

 _An hour later_

Tracy Morgan was saying some words to close the show: "Thanks everyone for been here tonight, it's so good to be recovered and happy to be home again with my family cast here for supporting me" he said while Tina Fey, Jane Krakowski, Jack McBrayer and Alec Baldwin hugged him when saying that he's fine, while me, Ariana and Cody were crying happily on the crowd, Zedd was just clapping, he was staying strong too.

After the show, everyone were leaving from the exit door, while I was trying to find the 30 Rock cast to get them an autograph, until I saw a wet floor sign in which I slipped from the hallway like a ice skater, in where I pushed a guy and a woman, and suddenly I found out that the pairing I pushed was Tina Fey and Jack McBrayer, I was so shocked and embarassed about this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Candice's POV**

"What the hell do you do that? Don't you see there was a wet floor sign on the hallway?" Tina and Jack said angrily, "I'm so sorry Mrs. Fey and Mr. McBrayer, I was just running in the hallway, but I didn't see you coming" I said making a apologize, I was so embarassed about this, "Don't worry, we know it was an accident" Jack said laughing, "So you guys are not mad at me?" I asked to them, "No, we were just acting with you silly" Tina said, "Okay" I said with a smile, then Ariana, Cody and Zedd came in and they asked me if I was alright.

"OMG, Tina Fey and Jack McBrayer are in front of me and I'm not dreaming this time!" Ariana yelled, "Of course it's not a dream you dumbass" Tina said, "Tina called me dumbass, I think I'm going to faint now" Ariana said fainting on the wet floor, I laughed at that. "Are you guys going to the after-party of SNL?" Tina asked, "We would love to go but we aren't invited to there, only celebs" I said sadly, "Don't worry, we'll make you access to the party" Jack said, "Really? That's awesome, let's go guys", we leave to the party while I drag Ariana from the feet.

At the party, we were having fun with all the celebs, the guys were flirting with girls while Ariana was taking selfies with everyone and I was spending time with Tina and Jack, we were having a great time, until they take me to meet the rest of the cast, I meet Tracy Morgan, Jane Krakoswki and Alec Baldwin, I was about to die on the inside.

"Where you guys have been?" Jane asked worried, "Sorry, me and Jack were in the studio in our way here, until a girl slipped on us" Tina replied, "Okay, and who is this girl?" Alec said, "She's Candice, the girl that pushed me and Tina" Jack said, "Okay, nice to meet you Candice" Tracy said with a confused look, we started to hang out, then I see Amy Poehler walking to us and she say hello to the cast while Tina hugs her because they're besties, I was a Parks and Recreation fan too, so I said something.

"Who is this girl?" Amy said to Tina, "She's Candice, is a girl that me and Jack bumped on the Rockefeller, she's a nice person" Tina said, "Nice to meet you Candice" Amy said shaking my hand", "Me too, I love your show so much" I said to Amy, "Thanks, I'm always the funny one" Amy said, "Okay, I'm going for punch now" I said thirsty, "Okay", Tina said, as I leave for a drink, Amy was questioned, "Is she famous or something?" Amy asked to Tina, "No, she is an ordinary girl that we invite to the party" Tina said, "But the party is exclusive for celebs, only celebs" Amy said, "So what's the problem?, she's like a friend" Tina said, "She may be a stalker, to take leaked pictures like paparazzis or something" Amy said worried, "Are you crazy? She looks normal, believe me, she's not those obssessives fans we met" Tina said, "Okay, you are warned about this, how about if we make a bet, you and your cast need to prove that your girl Candice is normal and not a paparazzi spy" Amy said, "I don't think I can involve this to my cast, they don't even know her already" Tina said, "Okay, does one of your ex-cast knows about her?" Amy asked, "Actually... Me and McBrayer met the girl at the same time, so he knows a little bit" Tina said, "Okay, so you and Jack are involved in this, so we are gonna make the bet" Amy said, Jack heard his name by there, "What happened that someone mention me? He asked, "You and me are in a bet now" Tina said, "Why?" Jack asked confused, "Because we met Candice at the same time, do you think she is a nice girl?" Tina asked to Jack, "She apologize for bumping me and Tina on the hallway so she must be a nice girl" Jack explained, "Okay, you guys have a week to prove she's not a stalker, if you were right, I'll be your assistant of both for 3 months" Amy said, "But what if you win?" Tina asked, "You'll work for me in a new movie I'm planning coming soon" Amy said, "Okay, Jack and I will win this, let the game begin" Tina said, "The game has started now" Amy said shaking Tina and Jack's hands to close the bet deal, and Amy leaves to see her cast, then I returned with Tina and Jack, asking what happen, they said nothing, and decide to go party while I follow them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tina's POV**

We decided to talk about the bet we made with Amy to our cast, "You guys are in a big trouble now" Jane said, "Yeah, how are they gonna think Candy is a paparazzi spy?" Tracy said confused. "Easy, because she's not a spy" Jack said, "She's like a normal girl with an amazing personality" I said, "Maybe she can be more than a normal girl" Jane said, "I don't think so, she's ordinary not a famous" Alec said, "Yeah, react Jane, react" Tracy said hitting Jane's head while she hit him back, "That hurts" Tracy said, "We know this is a big one, but we need help about it, could you guys please support us" Jack said nervous, "Even we are not working together anymore and the show is over, we are still a 30 Rock family" I said begging, "You have my support" Jane said, "Mine too" Alec said, "Just because you guys support me on that car crash, I will do the favour back and support you in this" Tracy said, "Thanks guys, you're always the best" Jack said smiling, while me and Jack leave for drinks, "They are gonna lose" Tracy said, "Totally" Jane and Alec said while chatting.

On the corner, Ariana and Cody wanted to leave, while Candice is still dancing, "I wanna leave now, I'm tired" Ariana said sleepy, "Me too" Cody said, "Okay, I'm going to find Zedd now to leave" Candice said while looking for Zedd, he was on the food table with a supermodel, "Zedd, could you take my friends to the apartment because they are tired" Candice said, "Sure, let me have this girl's phone number and we're leaving" Zedd said having the phone number, "Call me later Zedd" the supermodel said, "I will" Zedd said flirting while she laughed and leaves, so Candice pulls Zedd and they leave but then, me and Jack were trying to catch her, but it was too late, because we don't know when are we going to see her again, but then we found a 30 Rock necklace on the floor that she fell down while leaving, we decide to keep it, in case if she returns again.

* * *

 **Candice's POV**

 _The next day_

I woke up in an beautiful morning, thinking about yesterday's party, too bad I didn't get autographs but I was happy to see them together again, even I take pics on my phone, while watching the pics, I like that selfie I took with Tina and Jack, it was so cute, I wish I can see them again, because they were the most coolest celebs I've ever meet.

"Good morning Candy" Ariana said jumping in my bed, "Could you stop, I'm trying to sleep" I said pushing Ariana from my bed, "Hey, I was playing" Ariana said, "Sorry, it's because I have so many thoughts in my head" I said smiling, "Because you meet and hang out with Tina Fey and Jack McBrayer on last night's party? Yeah I see" Ariana said, "Yeah, since I bumped them in the hallway, I feel like it was magical, like they were my celebs besties I have ever wanted" I said, "Okay, at least you were lucky for that to happened to you because those incidents only happened one in a million, imagine how jealous Melanie would be that we went to a exclusive party with celebs" Ariana said, "Yeah, she would be jealous" I said laughing, "So jealous" Ariana said while she hugged me, until Zedd came in to tell that breakfast is ready, so we dress up and go downstairs. After breakfast, we chatted about last night's party, but Ariana wants to go shopping on the 5th Avenue before taking the plane because we have school tomorrow.

"Let's go shopping please" Ariana said begging me even shaking me, "Fine let's go shopping, you guys wanna go?" I asked to Zedd and Cody, "No thanks, we are going to play videogames here, remember to return here at 5:30pm because the flight to Vegas is at 7:30 and you know how bad is the traffic here" Cody said with a reminder, "We will be there" I said while Ariana was pushing me to the exit door.

Outside at the 5th Avenue, Ariana was carrying so many bags of clothing, while I only have 5 bags, but we still have fun going shopping, until Ariana pulled my arm and she take me in a H&M store, to buy more stuff, while I was looking new clothes and accesories, I found out that I don't have my 30 Rock necklace, I lost it at the party, I was so sad because it was my favorite necklace and it was the only remaining of the show, We were about to leave until I see Tina and Jack doing shopping on Macy's that it was next to H&M, so I ditched Ariana and run to them, while there I surprised them with a boo on the clothing section.

"Hello, what are you guys doing here?" I said smiling, "Just doing shopping, that's all" Tina said, "Cool, where are Jane, Alec and Tracy?" I asked, "There are not here, they leave and return to L.A." Jack said, "Too bad, I really want to see them again" I said, "Don't worry, we see them once a year, and we even chat on iMessage" Tina said, "Okay" I said happily, "Where have you been last night? We were looking for you yesterday, but you leave early" Jack said, I apologize to them for leaving without saying goodbye to them, "I leave because my friends wanted to go but I don't want to, that was the reason" I said sadly, "Don't worry, it's fine, we are not mad at you" Tina said, "Thanks, anyway, wanna go so see a broadway musical on Times Square tonight?" I asked to them, "We would love to, but we can't right now, we need to take a flight to L.A. at 7:30pm" Jack said, "We have so many things to do when we arrive to L.A. so we'll be busy by now" Tina said, "Okay, anyway, I need to take a plane to Vegas at 7:30pm too, so okay, maybe one day" I said with a lower voice, "But if you want to chat with us, you can add us on iMessage" Jack said, "Yeah, we used it always" Tina said, "That's the reason you don't use Twitter right?" I asked, "Yeah" Jack said with a smile while he and Tina gave me their iMessage accounts to chat, "Thank you guys" I said while hugging them, so they gave me the hug back, until Ariana found me, and she was mad because I ditched her to follow them, so she pulled me as I say goodbye to Tina and Jack, they laugh while they leave with the shopping bags on the hands.

When we returned to the apartment, we packed our stuff because we need to take the flight to Vegas, so I say goodbye to Zedd, as we leave the apartment and we go to the airport on Metro, we still go round and round on the train, until we arrived to the right one, and we arrived to airport on time for departure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Candice's POV**

We were in the airport waiting for the plane, Ariana was sleeping, Cody was listening to music, and I was obiously texting to Tina and Jack at the same time because I made a group just for them, but when they send me a text that says 'look back', I was confused because I look behind my back, and there was no one, until I heard 'surprise', it was Tina and Jack again, I was laughing because they give me a little heart attack about that surprise, but I was still happy.

"Hey, I thought you guys were in L.A." I said, "Actually were are going to take the plane to L.A." Jack said laughing, "Oh okay, wanna sit down with me and my friends while you wait for the plane?" I asked to Tina and Jack, "Sure" Tina said, so they sit down with me and we started to chat.

An hour later, our flight has arrived and we make a line to get in the plane, but I was sad because this was a real goodbye to Tina and Jack, so I hugged them so strongly, but then Jack take out my 30 Rock necklace of his pocket, and he put it on my neck, I was shocked because it was the necklace I lost on that party.

"Remember us and follow your dreams" Jack said, "I will" I said, as I hugged him, and Tina join the hug too, it was a big group hug, so I said goodbye while I get in the plane with tears, and Ariana and Cody were consoling me, as I was on my way back home.

* * *

 **Tina and Jack's POV**

We were sad because Candice was gone for now, but suddenly we got mentioned in a tweet from Amy saying: "#TinaFey and #JackMcBrayer think that this girl Candice is special, that's so ridiculous, what a fucking dumbasses", it was so rude and offensive, so we decide to talk to her when we return to L.A.

 _4 hours of flight later_

 **Tina Fey:**

We arrived to L.A., and me and Jack splited ways because, we have other projects upcoming, so I said goodbye to Jack by hugging him and even tried to kiss him on the cheek, in which he rejected it, so I laughed while I leave him and we promised to call each other for more news of the bet, then Jeff Richmond, my husband, was there waiting for me to pick me up, and he was angry at me by the bet.

"Why do you didn't tell me you and Jack were part of a bet? Jeff said yellin at me, "It wasn't my fault, Amy forced me to do it because she see her as a paparazzi spy, and she only involved Jack because we met her at the same time" I said, "I see Amy mentioned you and Jack in a tweet and who the hell is Candice?" Jeff asked, "Is a girl that I bumped on New York, she was sweet, so me and Jack started to be friends with her, so we chatted on iMessage", I said explaining to Jeff, "Okay, how you and Jack are gonna handle the bet if you are on distance?" Jeff asked, "I don't know actually, but I'll think in something" I said, "Okay, but what if you and Jack were wrong about the girl and lost the bet?" Jeff asked, "We have to work with Amy in a movie that she doesn't want to tell me because it's secret" I said, "Okay, whatever happens on the bet, I'll support you and Jack in this" Jeff said, "Thanks sweetie" I said kissing his cheek, while we arrived to my house and I played with Alice.

 **Jack McBrayer:**

I arrived to the Disney Studios because Craig McCracken was waiting for me to voiceact some pendient episodes of Wander Over Yonder, when I was about to work, April Winchell, my voiceactress costar, asked me about the bet I made with Amy, and she was so worried for me.

"I see a tweet in the morning and they mention you, why are you and Tina Fey in a bet?" April asked, "I didn't want to, I was involved because when I was in New York, me and Tina met a girl called Candice, she was so sweet at us, but then Tina's friend Amy Poehler believe that she's just pretending, but me and Tina see her as a normal girl, so she planned that bet to see if Candice's a stalker or a normal girl" I said explaining everything to April, "But what if you lost the bet and Amy was right?" April asked, "We have to work with Amy in a secret movie that she doesn't want to tell us" I said, "Okay, how are you gonna do that if you are distanced from her?" April asked, "I don't know, but I'll think in a plan to win this" I asked, "I'll support you on everything, that's the reason we are coworkers and best friends" April said, "Thanks April" I said hugging her, until Craig arrived and tell us to get back at work, so we leave and went to the booth.

* * *

 **Candice's POV**

We arrived to Vegas safe and sound, but I was still sad because Tina and Jack are gone now, so I decide to go home by myself as I say goodbye to my friends, and I take a taxi on my way to my house.

As I returned home, Ariana send me text about the rude tweet about Tina and Jack, I was angry at Amy Poehler for doing this to them, so I tweet her back: "How dare you call #TinaFey and #JackMcBrayer dumbasses?", until Amy replied me: "You think you are cool, but you're not, you wanna be like me, just admit it", I was about to involve in a tweet war with the Parks protagonist, and I replied: "I don't want to fight with you, just don't say bullshit about #TinaFey and #JackMcBrayer", Amy replied back: "You are just saying this because you stole #TinaFey and #JackMcBrayer from me, that how Taylor Swift is feeling right now #BadBloodMode", she was taking this seriously, so I decide to replied this: "I don't care, anyway, I was thinking doing some 'things' to them when I see them again" I think I went too far because was so angry at her, and I went to sleep and we done tweeting with Amy replying: "This war is starting now Candass".


	5. Chapter 5

**Candice's POV**

 _Next day on school_

I showed my tweets to Ariana and Cody about the big fight I got with Amy, they were shocked. "I can't believe Amy told you that" Ariana said, "I would punch her in the face if I were you" Cody said angrily, "What happened?" Ariana asked, "It was yesterday when you show me the rude tweet about Tina and Jack, I got angry at Amy for tweeting something like that, so I tweet her back about not being rude to them, but she thinks that I was fighting with her and then she call me Candass and a thief" I said explaining everything, "Oh, we need to do something, I'm not gonna let my friend gets Twitter bullied, I'll shut her mouth up" Ariana said always protecting me, "Thanks Ariana, but this is my problem, I'm not gonna involve you on this" I said, "Are you sure?" Ariana said, "Yeah, I have to solve this by myself" I said, "Okay, but if you can't do it, just call me and I'll kick her parking ass" Ariana said, "Thanks Ariana" I said hugging her, until Melanie came and she throw water on us, "How dare you bitch?" Ariana said, "You guys need a refreshment and I give you a favour, you're welcome" Melanie said laughing, so Ariana brag her about the celebs party we went last weekend, but she was laughing because she doesn't believe us, so she showed the pics and the selfies she took with everyone, but she still doesn't believe, so she throws her phone on the fountain, and Ariana started to fight with her again, by throwing the entire trash can on her, smelling like trash and she was disgusted, "You need a new smell, and I give you a favour, you're welcome" Ariana said laughing, while taking her phone away from the fountain, "You'll pay for this Ariana!" Melanie said angrily while she walked away to the restroom, and we do high five.

While on L.A.

* * *

 **Tina's POV**

I was writing scripts for a new TV Show, until I got a call from Jack, and I answered: "Hey Jack, what's up?" I said holding my phone, "We need to talk now, is an emergency" Jack said, "Is it about about the bet?" I said, "Totally, meet me in the Starbucks in 10min" Jack said, "Okay, see you there" I said while I hang out, and leave the house. I arrived at Starbucks, and I see Jack drinking a Mokka Coffee, so I sit with him to tell me about the news of the bet.

"Amy and Candice fight on Twitter" Jack said, "What? No way, how it happened?" I said shocked, "We got mentioned 3 times, and I see that it was of Candice and Amy that are fighting in tweets" Jack said, "What does the tweets said?" I asked to Jack, as he take his phone to check the tweets, and I was shocked, "OMG, can't believe this" I said surprised, "Candice was protecting us about the last tweet Amy posted, and what Amy do was saying shit to her" Jack said, "Amy went too far, we need to talk with her now", I said calling Amy to come here, an hour later, Amy arrived and she sits with us because we need to talk to her.

"I'm here, what do you need? Amy said, "Why did you tweet something rude about me and Jack?" I said angrily, "Do you mean the tweet about you and McBrayer thinking that Candice is special?, yeah I post it but it wasn't rude" Amy said, "Of course it was rude, you call us dumbasses" Jack said angrily, "I know, I didn't mean it actually, and I'm sorry" Amy said faking a sad face, "And then we found out that you were fighting with Candice" I said angrily, "She started this, I was doing other things and she wanted to fight" Amy said, "But Candice is a innocent person, is bad doing this to other people, it ruined your reputation" Jack said, "You guys are saying this because you care more of that girl instead of me and your careers!" Amy said as she went crazy now, "We are telling you this because we want to help you, we are not against you" I said, "Yes you are, you'll see" Amy said as she throws coffee at me and Jack, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Jack said angrily, "This is payback, keep your eyes open Fey and McBrayer, becuase this bet is going to get real" Amy said warning us as she walks away from the place, and we texted to Candice about this situation.

 _While on Vegas_

* * *

 **Candice's POV**

I was eating pizza with my friends, until I got text from Tina and Jack, telling that Amy throws coffee at them, I was angry at her for been a bitch, so I made them an advice to be normal and be a nice person, until Melanie came again, and she was bullying me for everything so I decide to ignore her.

"Why are you ignoring me? I'm talking to you bitch" Melanie yelled, "Would you stop Mel, she's busy texting to someone" Ariana said, "Who are you texting? Your imaginary boyfriend?" Melanie said laughing at me, "No, to a celeb" I said, "Again? I know you guys are lying, you guys didn't went to a celebs party in New York, even the pics are photoshopped" Melanie said, "You know it's true, we gave you proofs" Cody said, "Yeah, sure, anyway, I saw 30 Rock last night, it actually sucked" Melanie said insulting my favorite show, that was when Melanie went too far, "Can't believe they created a show that has bad actors, bad ideas, even the creator of the show has commited suicide for been the worst show ever" Melanie said continued with the insults, that was when I got angry at her and I tackled on the floor and we made a cat fight, while Ariana was helping me and everyone was yelling: Fight! So many times, until the principal of the school came and they break us apart.

"What the hell is going on here?" The principal said angrily, Melanie was been dramatic again, "The new girl pushed me to the floor and beat me up so hard" Melanie said, "She's lying, she started this, we didn't do anything" Ariana said, "She was doing bullying to us and she insult us" I said, "Okay, rules are rules, Melanie Kats and Ariana Heart, you'll have 3 hours of detention after school" The principal said, "That's not fair" Ariana and Melanie said , "And Candice Wanderson, you're expelled" the principal said, "What?! Why me?" I said, "Because what you do that wasn't nice, so enjoy your last week here, because you're not allowed to enter here on Monday" the princial said with warning as he leave to his office and everyone leave for class, I began to cry, so I run away from here, while Ariana and Cody tried to follow me but they can't because they have classes, it was one of the worst days of my life.

I run in the Vegas Blvd., crying because I got expelled, so I decide to think about it while I see the view of the Hotels and Casinos, it was so beautiful, I wish Tina and Jack would be here with me, until suddenly someone was behind me, I thought it was Tina and Jack on the back just like the movies, but it wasn't them this time, it was Amy, she started to knock me, I was unconsious, as she carried me to a van, and kidnapped me to a trip to L.A., "I got Candass, so watch out Fey and McBrayer, because I got your little girl" Amy said laughing like a villian as she drives away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Amy's POV**

I'm in my way to L.A., I can't believe I kidnapped a person, but it's not only a normal person, it was that bitchy girl Candass, now I have her here on the van unconsious, I'm gonna make Fey and McBrayer pay for what they have done to me, by make them lose the bet, and make them work for my movie, this is going to be fun because I have something to blackmail them, I was laughing so hard that I woke her up, and she was confused about the situation.

"What? Where am I? What am I doing here? Amy?" Candice said with so many questions, she was annoying, "Yes, it's me, Amy Poehler" I said, "Why am I in a van with you?" Candice said confused, "Because we are in a roadtrip to L.A." I said, "Okay, how do you find me?" Candice asked, "Tina and Jack told me that you live in Vegas, Nevada, so I take this roadtrip to take you to L.A." I said lying, "Do they know I'm coming with you?" Candice said, "They don't have to, we'll surprised them" I said laughing, "Okay, they will be happy to see me" Candice said happily, "Yeah, they will, don't worry, you'll be fine, we are just going to have fun and that's all" I said, "Okay" Candice said with a awkward look, as I still driving to L.A.

 _While on Vegas_

* * *

 **Ariana's POV**

Me and Cody were trying to search for Candy everywhere in the Vegas Blvd., even I entered to the Hotels and Casinos, and nothing, I haven't seen her since she got expelled, and I was worried so much because my bestie is missing, so Cody started to console me. "Can't believe Candy is missing" I said with tears, "She must been anywhere from here, she run away and hide to her place" Cody said, "Her house, she must been there, you're genius" I said as I kissed his cheek, he was amazed, while we ran to her house.

We arrived to her house, but there's no one here, I was shocked because we know Candice is missing, until suddenly a notification sounded, it was from Candy's Macbook, with a tweet from Amy Poehler saying: "Hey #TinaFey and #JackMcBrayer, I got you a surprise for you and it's not a object this time", we were shocked that Candy is kidnapped by Amy, so we need to rescue her, so me and Cody decided to take a roadtrip to L.A., "What about school?" Cody said, "Fuck school, they expelled my best friend, if she's not coming back, we're not coming back either" I said so badass, "You're right, let's go live an adventure" Cody said as we leave Vegas and take a roadtrip to L.A.

 _While on L.A._

* * *

 **Jack's POV**

I was voiceacting with April on the booth doing jokes and those things, until I got a call from Tina, so I leave the booth and answered her call, "Hi Tina, what happen? Is it about the bet?" I said on the hallway, "Hey Jack, actually no, I was wondering if you want to go out just you and me?" Tina said, "Why are you asking me out? Aren't you married with Jeff" I said to Tina, "Yeah, but Jeff is going to a orchestra to see Alice, but I'm scared about what Amy said yesterday, and I don't want to be alone in my house, so I asked you to go out like friends" Tina said explaining me, "Okay, where are we going?" I said, "Let's go to eat at Burger King and then go to see a movie on the cinema" Tina said with a plan date, "Alright, I'll see you after work, on 7:30pm" I said, "Okay, see ya later" Tina said so I hang on, and continued to work.

After work, I drove all the way to Tina's house, and she goes outside with a beautiful dress, as I was shocked, because I thought it were going at friends, but I was wrong this time, I don't want to have trouble with her husband, so I pretend that I'm not interest in her. "Ready to go?" I asked as she buckle her seatbelt, "Ready, let's go" Tina said as I drive the way to the Hollywood Blvd. After the dinner in Burger King and the movie, we were walking together on the Blvd., while Amy was hiding behind us taking shots of me and Tina together to make people thinking we're a couple, but we didn't noticed her, so we still having fun tonight.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

I take leaked pics of Fey and McBrayer in a date, so I took Candass's phone to post the pics, and I tweeted this as her saying: Here are some leaked pics of #TinaFey and #JackMcBrayer play date, I think they are secretly dating and it's cute seeing them together", as I tweet the post, I put Candice's phone back while she came with ballons because she was excited for the surprise, what a dumbass she is, because the only surprise she is going to get is Tina and Jack's anger.

While on Twitter, the tweet I post gets trendy, everyone was shocked, even it showed on the news, in which Tina and Jack found out because they were mentioned, they were extremely mad at this point, even they think it was me again, so they went to my house as fast as they could. They arrived to my house, knocking the door so strongly, Candice was excited to see them, so I opened the door and say hi to them even when they are mad.

"How could you post something like that on Twitter?" Tina said angrily, "What are you talking about?" I said lying, "You post leaked pics of us walking together saying that we are a couple" Jack said angrily, I didn't see McBrayer so angry at this point, "No, have you seen the user of the person who post it" I said, so they checked the phone, and they found out the user, "Candice? That's impossible, it can't be her, she's in Vegas, how she took those pics?" Tina said, "I don't know maybe she ditched school and took a trip here to see you, then she follow you all day and she took those pics" I said lying, "Can't believe it, I thought she was a normal girl" Jack said disappointed about what she do, as Tina does, then Candice came in yelling "Surprise! I'm back" Candice said as she hugged them, but they pushed her now, "What happened you guys are not happy to see me?" Candice said, "Candice, did you post those pics?" Tina said angrily, "What are you talking about, I haven't touched my phone all day" Candice said, "Then why the pics are on your Twitter account?" Jack said, "I don't know, when did I post this?" Candice said confused, "Amy was right, you lied to us for been normal but it ended that you were spying us all the time" Tina said with tears, even Candice was with tears, I think this is going to be intense, "We thought you were cool, we made you enter to a exclusive party, we give you our iMessage accounts, we give you our confidence, and you paid us posting a fake post because it's hurtful" Jack said with tears too, "But guys, I can explain..." Candice said crying, "You don't have nothing to explain because we regret to invite you to that party and we made a mistake meeting you" Tina said sadly, "We don't want to see you in our life forever" Jack said crying, as they both leave the house with tears, "Tina, Jack, come back..." Candice said as she started to cry too, so I console her but she doesn't want a hug, so she ran to a room with tears, watching how my plan worked successfully, because I win the bet, so that means that Fey and McBrayer are going to work in my new movie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Candice's POV**

I was still crying on Amy's house, because Tina and Jack were mad at me for expose leaked pics of them together, but it wasn't my fault because I didn't touch my phone that day, and I was confused, so I decide to leave the house and take a walk to clear my mind.

While walking, I was thinking about the mini memories I had with Tina and Jack, the day I met them, when I saw them on Macy's and the airport, even when they return my 30 Rock necklace, I was about to cry when I remembered the day they yell at me and saying the words: "We don't want to see you in our life forever", that part was hurtful even for me, while walking I saw a guy singing in the Blvd., his name was Ross, and he was handsome as hell, he saw me crying because of my broken friendship with Tina and Jack, so he invited me to eat at McDonald's and we started to chat, as I explained everything to him.

"You were broken that day huh?" Ross said, "Yeah actually, since that day when I bumped Tina and Jack on the Rockefeller, I was happy because they were meant to be for me, but we got out of distance because I live in Vegas, they live here, it was crazy" I said explaining, "Look, if you want to be with them again, just forgive them, if not, forget them" Ross said with an advice, "I don't want to forget them, I still love them, but they don't want to see me again, even they don't reply my messages" I said sadly, "I have a plan, do you sing?" Ross said, "I think so, I sang on the chorus of my school" I said, "Excelent, we will use one of Adele's songs, they will love it" Ross said, "Okay, let's prepare everything" I said, as we ran of the place to reheasal.

* * *

 **Tina's POV**

After leaving Amy's house crying, we still can't believe Candice do this to us, we were so stupid to not thinking in this, now we found out that Amy was right about this all the time, fans are obssessive and pyschos, but the bad thing is that now we lost the bet, we have to work with Amy in her secret movie, she will finally gonna revealed it tomorrow and we are so nervous.

 _Next day_

Me, Jack and Amy arrived at the Paramount Studios to see the surprise of the movie we are going to act because we lost the bet, but Amy was planning this all the time, and we found out that movie we are going to appear was about like a remake of the Saw movies, of the Jigsaw doll and the people trapped on torture instruments in order to play a little game, that if your answer is wrong, you are dead, me and Jack were actually freak out about this because I think we are going to be those people who is going to be killed.

"Do you like the set?" Amy said, "This was your surprise? A remake of the Saw movies?" I said, "We are not gonna do this" Jack said scared, "Too bad, you guys made a bet and you lost, so you guys are gonna make this movie" Amy said, "Over our dead body" I said, "Don't be pussies, those torture instruments are not real, they are props" Amy said, "Okay, who are we going to play on the movie?" Jack said to Amy, "You guys gonna play a couple who is trapped there and the game you gonna play is that you have to write a name of someone you love with blood, but one of you guys have to be killed, only one can survive" Amy said explaining the plot, "Me" Jack said, "No, me" I said as we started fighting like a couple, so Amy stopped them and put a coin to choose who is gonna die and who is gonna survive, and I win, so Jack will be killed, "That's not fair" Jack said angrily, "Okay, get in the set, we are going to play the scene" Amy said yelling to the producers, as we filmed everything.

* * *

 **Candice's POV**

I was in an apartment with Ross singing, we got connected and even fell in love, even I forgot why I was sad of what I got expelled from school, even Tina and Jack don't want to see me again, and my friends are there but I'm dumped them, I was still crying, and Ross cheer me up, he was perfect to me, then a car honks outside the window, and it was Ariana and Cody, they hugged me so much to see me again.

"What are you doing here?" I said happily, "We came here to rescue you" Ariana said, "Really? Thanks guys" I said, "We ditched school to see you, because you got expelled" Cody said, "I know, but I'm sad now" I said, "Why? You didn't want us to came here?" Ariana said, "No, I'm glad you guys are here, but Tina and Jack yelled at me last night" I said crying, "I thought they were your celebs friends" Cody said, "Yeah, but they got angry because they think I post leaked pics of them in a date" I said as I showed the tweet on the phone, "I see, they hacked you" Ariana said, "Wait, you were with Amy that day when you arrive to L.A.?" Cody said, "Yeah, she take me to her house to surprise Tina and Jack" I said, "Yeah, I think she posted those photos to blame you, we need to do something" Ariana said, "We'll think in revenge later, Tina and Jack are angry and I'm singing a apologize song to them" I said, "Cool, can we help?" Cody said, "Sure, you guys need to bring Tina and Jack to us" I said, "And we'll surprise them" Ross said, as we started to continue singing, I hope they will like the song because I really want to fix this friendship.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tina and Jack's POV**

Today it was one of the worst jobs we have ever take, I can't believe we got so many blood on our bodies, We are glad that is fake blood, and not real blood, because it's Hollywood, we can't kill real people, Amy went too far on this movie, but we do comedy, not horror-torture, so we decide to leave the set, and return to our houses.

 **Tina Fey:**

I arrived to my house tired, Jeff was worried for me because he saw the fake blood, so I explained everything to him about we lost the bet, we appeared on Amy's movie, but I decide not to tell about the tweet.

"Are you ok?" Jeff said hugging me, "Yeah, I was acting with Amy, and it's horrible" I said, "Wait, you and Jack lost the bet?" Jeff asked, "Yeah, unfortunanely, Jack and I found out that Candice is a stalker because she took us pics of us walking" I said, "I'm so sorry, I wanna see the tweet" Jeff said, "I don't think you should see it, it will blow your mind" I said, "Come on, it's not that bad" Jeff said as he took the phone to see it, but he was shocked, I was scared because he was going to be mad, "I can't believe it, you cheated on me with Jack? Is this real?" Jeff said angrily, "No, we were walking like friends, she post it like we are a couple, but it's fake, please don't leave" I said crying, "Don't worry, I'm not angry, I know it's fake" Jeff said laughing, "Really? I thought you were mad" I said confused, "I would be mad at you if is real, but you and Jack are close friends, I always let you go out with Jack, because I know he's asexual and he's not interest in you, that's the reason" Jeff said, "Thanks Jeff, but I'm still sad because I have to still in Amy's movie, I need to take a shower" I said as I went upstairs to the room with a towel on my arm.

 **Jack McBrayer:**

I was taking a shower because I have so many fake blood on my body, but someone knocked the door, as I put my rob to open the door, and it was my friend April asking me about how was the bet, so I let her wait as I went to my room because I need to change my clothes, so I do that quickly, as I went downstairs to chat, while we order some pizza because I was hungry, I haven't eat all day.

"I can't believe you lost the bet" April said, "I know, we thought Candice was normal, and she post those leaked pics of me and Tina" I said, "But how she post those pics if she was in Vegas?" April asked, "I don't know, but Amy told us that she skip school, and she went with her to surprise us, as she took those pics, and we found out that we lost the bet" I said explaining everything, "I'm so sorry that you lost the bet and that Candice became a paparazzi" April said leaning in my arm, "Don't worry, we will forget her after finishing this bloody movie" I said, "Okay" April said hugging me, I think she is having a crush at me, as we watched a movie, but then she stared at me, "You have beautiful blue eyes" April said, "Yeah, I know" I said as I was almost to kiss her, until someone knocked the door, and it was the delivery guy with the pizza, so I paid him while taking the boxes, and we started to eat while watching the movie.

* * *

 **Candice's POV**

We were reheasal the song in order to be spectacular and make Tina and Jack love it, Ross plays the song with me, while Ariana and Cody make pamplets for our concert as we planned to sing on the Griffin Park at 8:00pm, so I decide to go now to prepare everything and I tell Ariana and Cody to convince Tina and Jack to come, to see the surprise.

 _While on the Griffin Park_

"Wow, this place is amazing, I can't believe I see the entire freeway from there" Ross said as he puts the stage, "I know, it's beautiful, I want to see this view with Tina and Jack, I hope they forgive me with the song I will sing" I said thinking, "Don't worry, they will love it, believe me" Ross said with a smile as I stare in this eyes, and he kissed me on my lips, he was so sweet, because it was my first kiss with a boy, but I stopped it, because we need to concetrate for the concert, while Ross smiled at me and we still decorating the place.

 _An hour later_

We finished decorating as Ariana and Cody arrived to tell me that they finished giving pamplets, but the problem is Tina and Jack, we need to make them come to the concert, so Ariana planned to call them as their managers to come here, Ariana calls Tina, while Cody calls Jack to came, while everyone is coming right now, there's so many people and I was nervous, so I decide to keep calm and concentrate, until Tina and Jack came in into the crowd, and I was happy now, in which I'm feeling with more confident on me, and I was ready to sing. As I sing the words: "I'm sorry, for everything I done" and "I'm sorry for breaking your heart" as I drop a tear, Tina and Jack were touched as they were with tears too, as the crown cheered and I got so many applause, the concert became successful.

After the concert, I was on the backstage with my friends, and Ross thank me because he made his first concert, so he hugged me, as I hugged back, and I kiss him again, Ariana was fangirling, while Cody was proud of me, then Tina and Jack came in to see me, so I stopped kissing Ross and I talk to Tina and Jack to another place.

"That song was beautiful, we actually love it" Tina said, "Thanks, I thought you never want to see me" I said happily, "I know how you're feeling now, you were sad at this point" Jack said, "Yeah, I'm sorry for posting those pics of you walking together" I said, "Don't worry, that was on the past, we know it wasn't you who post those pics" Tina said, "What? How do you found out?" I said, "We found out in your Twitter account, that you don't post those things, someone had hacked your account to post those pics" Jack said, "I think is someone who wanted to make you lost the bet" I said, "Wait, how did you know about our bet?" Tina and Jack said shocked, "I heard everything those last days, even Amy told me about you making that bet, telling me that I'm a paparazzi" I said, "And you're not a paparazzi?" Jack said, "No, I'm a normal girl" I said, "We knew it, we were right" Tina said, "But wait, so Amy was cheating all the time?" Jack said, "I think she was the person who posted those leaked pics to make you lose the bet" I said, "That big son of a bitch!" Tina and Jack yelled angrily, "Sorry for cursing in front of you" Jack said, "It's okay" I said, "So she cheated and we are making her damn movie for nothing, we need to plot revenge on her" Tina said, "But we need a plan, do you want to help us?" Jack said asking me to help, "Of course, she kidnapped me on van to be here, so count on me" I said as we planned a revenge that Amy won't forget.


	9. Chapter 9

**Candice's POV**

We were in the mall eating a burger as we are thinking in the perfect revenge for Amy for doing not only cheating in the bet, in doing Tina and Jack get angry at me for something that I didn't do, thinking how to make the perfect prank for her, even teaching her lesson for cheating and been acting like crazy those days.

"Can't believe you were the fish in Tina and Jack's bet" Ariana said, "I was shocked about it, because she thought my friend was a spy, Amy is so dumbass" Cody said, "Yeah, and we need to your help to plan the perfect prank for her, for been mean to me and to Tina and Jack" I said confident, "Okay, just like they said, Revenge is a dish served" Ariana said, "But we need to go shopping because Tina and Jack gave me a list we need to the revenge, and we need to buy everything" I said, "Well let's go now" Ariana said with excitement, because I mention shopping, so we leave the table and start to buy the things.

* * *

 **Tina and Jack's POV**

 **Tina Fey:**

After we found out that Amy cheated on the bet, we were in our houses explaining everything to everyone we know about what Amy do those days.

"I can't believe she do that to you" Jeff said, "I know, I thought we were besties, we appeared together on the Emmys, Golden Globes, SAG Awards, and later she betrayed me by getting angry at Candice and cheating on the bet by acting in her dumbass bloody movie" I said angrily, "But what are you gonna do now?" Jeff said "We'll plot revenge at her and teaching her a lesson for being jealous and by cheating, and I got a plan" I said, "Excellent, I can help you if you want to" Jeff offers to help because he supports me, he was so sweet, "Thanks sweetie, are you good at acting?" I asked, "No, but I'm good composer" Jeff said, "Okay, so let's go now" I said as we leave the door while sending a text to Jack to prepare everything.

 **Jack McBrayer:**

I was working with April and Craig on the episode, until I got a text from Tina saying that they were ready to get revenge at Amy for cheating, but I decide to explain everything to April before leaving.

"Amy cheated on the bet?" April said shocked, "Yeah, actually, I can't believe that bitch do that to me and Tina" I said angrily, "So Candice is an innocent person actually?" April said, "Yeah, and Amy hacked her phone for posting the pics to blame her and make us lost the bet to appear in that ugly bloody movie" I said, "What a son of a bitch!" April said, "I know, I said that too, so me and Tina planned to teach her a lesson, but I need more help to do this" I said, "Of course I'm helping you prank that woman, I'm not gonna let my partner be tortured in a dumbass bloody movie" April said, "Thanks April, you are always been here for me" as I hugged her, and kiss her on lips as a reward for supporting me, and she was amazed, as we leave the studios to prepare everything.

At the Paramount studios

 **Tina Fey:**

Me, Jack and our friends have done planning everything to see Amy the big surprise we'll get her, as she arrives, we started to hide them behind the set, as we were only me and Jack, and Amy arrives with a coffee and a donut.

"Why are you guys not changed?" Amy said, "Because we were waiting for you come to tell us what to do now" I said, "Okay, just get inside the torture thing and let's start shooting" Amy said, as me and Jack get in the torture place, while she add fake blood to our bodies to make realistic the magic and pretend to be dead, "Alright, I'll move the controller, while you guys gonna be hanging but pretend to be dead, and action" Amy yelled, as she controlls everything.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

After the scene as I said "Cut!", everyone was leaving, all the dead actors woke up and leave, except Fey and McBrayer, I was trying to wake them up, but they didn't wake up, as I kick them, make a loud sound, and even shaking them, but nothing, I was shocked thinking that they are dead now, I was worried now, until Candice and her friends came in, and they were was shocked too.

"What happened?" Candice said, "I killed Tina Fey and Jack McBrayer!" I said worried, "What? Noooo, it can't be real" Candice said with tears, "Yeah it is, they are dead now" I said as I was feeling bad for this because I killed my 2 only besties, until Jeff and April came, and they pretend they are shocked too, "Oh no, Tina, Jack!" Jeff said crying, "You are a monster, now I'm going to kill you" April yelled to me, as she tackles me and we started a cat fight, while Candice and Jeff break us apart, as the others we pretending crying thinking that Tina and Jack are gone forever, "Why god why? I need to post this to Twitter" Candice said taking out her phone and took a pic of Tina and Jack dead bodies as she writes: "Bad news, #TinaFey and #JackMcBrayer are dead now because AmyPoehler kill them while making her new movie, R.I.P. Liz Lemon and Kenneth Parcell", I tried to stop her to not post this tweet, "Please don't post that I killed them, it can ruin my reputation just like they told me so long ago" I said crying as I became closer to their dead bodies making apologizes "I'm really sorry guys, If I didn't make the bet at the beginning, you guys will be still alive, not only you guys were my only 30 Rock friends, you teach me how to be a better celebrity, even a better person, you guys have changed my life, and made everyone laugh with your humor sense on every project, and I'm sorry for been a bitch with you and Candice for post those tweets and acted as a bad friend, I'm sorry for everything!" I said as I cried harder lying in their bodies, as the other prayed because they are gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Candice's POV**

I can't believe Tina and Jack are "dead", I'm glad that they are pretending to be dead to prank Amy, while the others were pretending they are crying, except Amy because she was crying for reals, as she screwed up everything that their besties are dead, until Tina and Jack woke up and yell: "Surprise!" As they throw confetti on her, and she was confused about what happened.

"You have been punk'd Amy Poehler!" Jack said, "What? But you were dead? How is this possible?" Amy said, "We were just acting with you silly" Tina said smiling, "We teached you a lesson for your actions you've done the last days" Jack said smiling, "Like the tweet war, the leaked pics of Tina and Jack, the way you cheated on the bet, everything" I said, "So you guys are not dead?" Amy said, "No, but we record the sweet things you said about us when we were on the floor, even the part that you cheated on the bet" Tina said showing her phone with the voice record, "Oh no you didn't?" Amy said, "Yes, we did, and we are going to post it on Twitter, if you apologize to Candice for everything you said about her and that we were right" Jack said, "Okay" Amy said as she call me to come here to apologize, "I'm so sorry for judging you for been a paparazzi, for the tweet war, sorry for kidnapped you to came here, even I'm sorry for pretending to be you for posting the leaked pics of Tina and Jack, and I'm sorry for everything" Amy said been honest, it was the first time that the Parks protagonist apologize to me, so I decide to forgive her, as I hugged her, and we were fine as Tina and Jack smiled at us, saying that they win the bet as they celebrate dancing on the set, while I dance with them, as the others were watching.

 _A week later..._

* * *

 **Tina's POV**

Me and Jack were happy that everything is fine now, as we called Jane, Tracy and Alec to celebrate that we win the bet, as we explain all the plot to the cast.

"I can't believe Amy do this to you and cheated on the bet while you payback at her by pranking her that you were dead, that's amazing" Jane said, "Just like Jack Donaghy would said: We are so proud of you Lemon and Parcell for fighting the justice" Alec said, "Yeah, what did you actually win on the bet?" Tracy asked, "Amy is now our personal assistant for 3 months" Jack said laughing as Amy came in with drinks to us, while we laughed so much, "Can you bring more drinks of Coca Cola for my friends" I said to Amy, "Fine, I'll bring your damn drinks" Amy said as she leaves for more drinks with her words saying "I hate myself now", while we laughed and decide to leave now to take a vacation to Vegas.

* * *

 **Candice's POV**

Me, Ariana and Cody were back in Vegas, as I was back in school, because we convince the principal to return as we blackmailed him with a 30 Rock autograph, in which the end it worked.

In my return, Melanie was still laughing at me, as I speak to her saying that: "Don't jugde people who are not like you, we are different, we are who we are, and that the only thing that matter, if they made bad comments about you, ignore them, just be yourself and live free" as I was so proud been normal, so everyone was cheering me, and I became the popular girl in school, Ariana and Cody were proud of me, as we throw water on Melanie, "You need a refreshment and we give you a favour, you're welcome" so she leaves crying, as we walk away to class with the crowd yelling my name.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

After school, I was looking again the view of the Vegas Blvd., the sunset is still beautiful, until I feel some hands in my eyes, as I asked, who is it?, as I take the hands of my eyes, and I see, it was Tina and Jack, as I said: "Have you seen there's a person watching the sunset?", "We're sorry, we were just looking for a friend who lives here" Tina said, "It's okay, I'm not mad" I said, "Thank god" Jack said, "Actually I'm glad you're here with me, I missed you so much" I said smiling, "We missed you too" Tina and Jack said, as I give them a big hug, and they hugged me back, and we watched the beautiful sunset together as I leaned in their arms, it was one of the greatest day I lived in my entire life.

 ** _The End :3_**


End file.
